Unseen Moments from Confuzzled Love
by cardcaptor42
Summary: Here are some moments that I skipped in my original story,Confuzzled Love. I hope you enjoy them all! Read the original story before reading this, though...
1. Chapter 1

**You're all gonna love me for this...**

**UNSEEN MOMENTS FROM_ CONFUZZLED LOVE_ ARE REVEALED!**

**now, I want you all to review and tell me what you would've liked to see,nsuch as the play, Sakura torturing Syaoran for two days, and so forth. This is kind of like "I'm really sorry that my story went so fast so here I am fixing it!"**

**here's one to start it all off:**

**Tomoeda playground, 5th Grade**

"Come on, Syaoran, let's go swing together!" An 11-year-old Sakura skipped over to Syaoran, holding a boquet of buttercups in her fragile little hands. Syaoran turned the other way, blushing furiously.

"I don't want to go swing with you, baka. I didn't want to slide with you, I didn't want to go pick flowers with you, and I don't want to swing with you."

Sakura looked confuzed and hurt. She walked around to face Syaoran and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Syaoran, why? If you did, it would make me really really happy! Ya know why, Syaoran?"

"No, I don't. And I really don't care."

"Because I like you!"

Sakura and Syaoran stood there, wind rustling the leaves around them. The autumn wind was crisp and chilly. Joyful screams and laughter could be heard in the background. Sakura looked at Syaoran worridely.

"Syaoran, are you okay?"

"I AM NOT OKAY YOU STUPID GIRL! I'M SICK OF YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE! I'M SICK OF BEING AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE ME BECAUSE I _HATE_ YOU!"

Sakura stood frozen in shock. Her emrald eyes lost their shimmer, her hair was ridden of its spectacular shine. Her once-playful, carefree attitude changed to cold and somber. An evil glare appeared on her fragile lips,completely out of place. She took a step forward.

"Syaoran Li, I liked you a lot. But now, I think I hate you."

"Good. Now you realize the truth." Syaoran's eyes glowed evilly. And then, he did it.

He raised his hand, ready to slap her. She saw it, but didn't even bother to prevent it from coming.

5..

4..

3..

2-

SLAP

Sakura fell to the ground, holding her stinging cheek. She glared up at Syaoran.

"Li, I hate you. I hate you so much. I feel sorry for your mother, having to raise such a bas-"

"Stop it, Kinomoto. I don't even want to hear it. Save it for someone who cares. Oh yeah, that's right! NOBODY cares."

Tears fell from Sakura's flaming eyes.

"Go screw yourself, Li." She stood up and punched him in the jaw.

"And never even think of talking to me again." And with that, Sakura left Syaoran alone on the playground, watching his own tears all to the cold, hard ground.

_Now I've ruined any chance I ever had with her._

Syaoran looked up and watched Sakura's retreating back.

_Way to go, Syaoran._

Sakura looked up and saw him staring at her. She flipped him off and kept walking.

_Now she'll never believe me if I tell her I love her._

"Sakura..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry about the late update! But I have so much more to do, It's so hard to keep up with everything...**

**Bleh...**

**Well here's a little summin- summin I just thought of.**

**Tomoyo POV, Five days after the "incident"**

I slowly walked into Sakura's room and found her sleeping on her bed like a little angel. I smiled and pulled up the sheets on her bed. Then I found a small piece of paper ripped into two pieces. I pried it out of her hand and pieced it together. It read:

_Your big fat head_

_Is like a pile of slime._

_Your ugly face makes me_

_Want to barf all the time._

_You stand up to everyone_

_Just so fangirls'll like you_

_But if they knew what you did to me_

_They would probably kill you._

_Because you SUCK_

_You act like you have guts_

_But you suck._

_You suck more than vaccums_

_You suck more than your shoes_

_You suck more than summer_

_You suck more than a turd_

_You suck more than Hoover_

_You suck more than your scooter_

_You just suck._

_to: Li Syaoran_

After reading it, I smiled. She really hates him, doesn't she?

Too bad he loves her.

And no matter what she thinks...

She loves him just as much.

**And that's it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LIKE MAD DUCKS ON A SCAVENGER HUNT!**


End file.
